Arrivals: Shrunk
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: Two new people arrive on Atlantis. One's Sheppards neice whos had history with Carson & the other's a Furling. On their first time off world Shep's neice activates a device which 'deages' her to 10yrs old and leaves her with no memories after that age
1. New person on the Block

Disclaimer: None of Atlantis or its people belongs to me. Only Spratt and Shisco do, except for Shisco's human appearance which you will read about in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy. :D

Thought speaking is **Underlined**

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

The Dadelaus came out of hyperspace and into view of Atlantis.

"Wow." Kendra Spratt commented as she stared out the window.

The sun was setting on the other side of Atlantis, casting a red glow around its many spires.

"It's amazing isn't it, Captain." A voice commented from beside her.

Spratt looked over, brushing her chocolate hair out of her hazel eyes.

She smiled at the sight of familiar brown hair and shining, sea-blue eyes.

"Lieutenant. It is. I expected something, but this, this is just…" Spratt trailed off, not being able to find the right words.

Lieutenant Smith grinned, "It has that effect on people."

"I'm not surprised."

"Where's Shisco? He normally doesn't leave your side."

Kendra laughed, "Ah, he'll be wrecking havoc somewhere."

Slowly the Dadelaus landed on one of Atlantis's piers.

'**Shisco?'** Kendra called with her mind.

'**Yeah what?' **

'**What'cha doing?'**

'**Eating. What do you want?'**

'**We're leaving. You can eat later.'**

Shisco grumbled but left the ship with Spratt.

After helping unload supplies Spratt and Shisco made their way to Dr Weir's office.

Spratt knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the answer.

"Dr Weir."

"Kendra. Shisco. It's good to see both of you again."

"You too Doctor.

"I'll get Major Sheppard to show you around."

"Thank you Doctor."

Elizabeth talked into her earpiece, "John, can you come to my office please?"

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Sheppard walked into Elizabeth's office.

"John, this is Captain Spratt, and Shisco."

"Major." Spratt greeted him, slightly coldly.

"Kenny." Sheppard was shocked.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in question.

"Oh, um, Spratt's my neice." Sheppard explained.

"Oh, well, what a nice surprise. John would you be able to show Kendra and Shisco around."

"Shisco?" John asked.

Shisco gave a low growl.

Sheppard looked down and jumped. He hadn't noticed the small tiger by Spratt's feet.

Spratt grinned, loving Sheppard's reaction, "Don't worry, he's as soft as a kitten, well, unless you annoy him of course."

"Right." Sheppard said, slightly unnerved, he was used to strange things but not friendly tigers curled at his neices's feet. "Well, I'll show you to your room first so you can dump your bags."

"Thanks. Thank you, Doctor." Spratt and Shisco walked out and waited for John. Shisco grew a little so he was hip high, instead of knee high.

John came out of Elizabeth's office and commented when he saw Shisco, "I swear you were smaller in there."

"He was." Kendra smirked.

"Oh. Well, your room's this way." Sheppard lead Kendra and Shisco down the corridors pointing out various rooms. It didn't take long to get to Spratt's room.

John opened the door and stepped back. Kendra walked in. the room was bigger than she thought it would be, with all the normal furniture; bed, drawers, wardrobe, shelves, a door which presumably lead to a bathroom, and it even had its own balcony.

Kendra dropped her bags on the bed and walked back out.

"I'll show you the mess hall, then to the infirmary, and we can see if you have the gene.

"Lead the way, Major."

As they made their way to the mess hall people gave them a wide birth, eyeing Shisco warily.

'**You know, you don't seem to like the Major much. I think he's nice enough.'** Shisco said.

'**Of course you do. You like anyone who would show you where the food is.'**

'**Why don't you like him?'**

'**That's my business.'**

'**Never said it wasn't.'** Shisco mentally smirked.

"This is the mess hall." Sheppard said as the doors automatically opened, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"That would be nice."

'**Ah, food. I love food.'**

They entered the mess and grabbed some green jell-o, then sat at a table on the side of the room.

"So, what you been doing lately?"

"Nothing." She replied then said to Shisco, "You might want to sit on a seat and eat. It'd probably be easier, and less messy."

Shisco changed into a large wildcat, jumped up on a chair and started wolfing down the Jell-o.

Sheppard didn't try to start another conversation, knowing Kendra would only give one-word answers.

Once they had finished eating Shisco changed back into a tiger, and they walked to the infirmary.

"Stay here. I'll get the Doc."

Spratt sat on a light green-sheeted bed. Shisco shrank a little before joining her.

Sheppard came back followed by someone with very familiar hazel eyes and spiky brown hair.

"Carson." Spratt breathed and jumped off the bed, her stomach tying itself in knots.

"Doctor Spratt." Carson greeted her formally with a hard-edged tone.

'**Is this-'** Shisco thought.

'**Yeah.'** Kendra cut him off.

"Why the bloody hell is there a tiger in my infirmary?" Carson asked.

"That's Shisco. You know Spratt?" Sheppard replied.

"We went to med school together." Carson answered coldly.

"Right."

"Arm." Carson said to Spratt.

Spratt sat back down on the bed and rolled up her sleeve.

Carson drew some blood and did the usual routine checks.

Once they were done, Sheppard showed Spratt to the gym, then back to her room, leaving her to unpack.

'**So, how come you don't like the Major?'** Shisco asked.

"I told you before, that's my business." Spratt replied, not bothering to think it.

'**Of course it is.'** Shisco teased, **'And how come the Doc doesn't seem to like you? You never told me.'**

"When did I say I'd tell you?"

'**At Tayla's 21****st**** party. When I first met him.'**

"I never said I'd tell you."

'**Yeah, you did.'**

"No, I didn't. And anyway, that's my business as well.'

'**Fine. What's for tea?'**

"How am I supposed to know?"

'**Can we go to the gym when you've finished unpacking?'**

"Shisco! Stop asking questions. It's really annoying."

Shisco grumbled in his native language as Kendra finished unpacking.

"Okay. Now we can go to the gym."

'**It's about time.'**

"Or we could just stay here."

'**Shutting my mouth.'** Shisco sent Spratt a mental image of a mouth being zipped shut.

Laughing Spratt thought back, **'You've spent far too much time around me. Let's go'**

**Please review. I accept an kind of review. anything to make my story better. But please try and be nice, this is my first SGA fanfic**


	2. A Good Fight

Thank you to my first reviewer. I should have the third chapter up by the end of the day or tomorrow. Probably today since I'm home sick. Anyway, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Spratt and Shisco. I don't own Shisco's human appearance that belongs to whoever invented and filmed Chronicles of Riddick (very good movie).

Hope you enjoy :D

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

There were a few people in the gym when Spratt and Shisco got there.

Spratt grabbed one of the sparing sticks. After changing back to human form, a bald male wearing black pants and a black singlet, Shisco did the same.

"Don't forget it's about predicting what I am about to do, as well as attacking. And you've got to block me physically and mentally." Shisco said.

Spratt nodded, remembering her earlier lessons on Earth.

Without warning Shisco lunged forward, aiming for her side. Swinging her stick down Kendra blocked it. Her arm tingled from the collision. Spratt reached out with her mind, trying to see his. She came up against a brick wall.

Shisco and Spratt exchanged blow for blow, though Shisco knew what Kendra was going to do before she did it.

Mentally Spratt searched for cracks in Shisco's wall.

Kendra ducked as Shisco aimed for her head. Lunging forward, she aimed for his stomach. He easily blocked her. Neither of them lay a blow on each other.

"You're not blocking your mind." Shisco pointed out.

Instantly Spratt threw up her own brick wall and Shisco started looking for cracks in it.

"How the hell can you concentrate on everything at once?" Spratt growled.

"Practice. You're getting better."

By now, they had attracted a small audience. Most of the people in the gym had stopped to watch and a few people passing by had stopped.

Spratt found a miniscule crack in Shisco's wall and forced her mind through it. She saw Shisco's next move; a strike towards her stomach.

Knowing what was coming Spratt easily sidestepped the blow and, as Shisco carried on past her, she swung her stick and struck him on the back.

Shisco regained his balance and turned to face Spratt. Holding their own stick out pointing towards the other they crossed them and bowed their heads.

Looking around Spratt noticed the audience

"Oh, ah, hi." Spratt said shyly, before resting her hands on her knees and leaning on them.

'Where did you learn to fight like that?" A person with short dark hair asked.

Spratt jabbed her thumb towards Shisco and Shisco answered, "Andromeda galaxy. My brother taught me."

Spratt glanced at Shisco, he had never mentioned his family before, and then turning to the boy she asked, "How long were we fighting for?"

"I've been here about an hour and I wasn't here when you started."

"Ah, shit. So what's the time?"

"1800 hours."

"Okay. Thanks. I really need a watch."

Slowly the crowd started to disperse. Eventually they were all gone.

"God I need a shower." Spratt said to herself, before gulping down water.

"I'll see you in the mess hall." Shisco said as they went in different directions to clean up.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Shisco grabbed some chicken, potatoes, and vegetables then found a table.

Just after he started eating a plate was put on the table across from his. Looking up he saw the Major.

"Major Sheppard."

"Hello Shisco. Mind if I join you?"

"Go for it."

'I heard you and Spratty had a pretty good fight in the gym."

"She's very good."

"You talking about me?" Spratt asked, joining the table.

"About your fight with Shisco earlier."

"Oh, and who'd you here that from?"

"Lieutenant Ford and Teyla."

"And they are…"

"Ford's short with short brown hair. Teyla has shoulder length chocolate hair. A bit lighter than yours."

Spratt nodded, knowing whom he was talking about. Ford was the one she'd talked to.

"Teyla thought there was more than just fighting."

"That's probably because there was."

Sheppard waited for Spratt to explain.

Shisco answered instead, "There is a mental component of blocking the other from our own mind and predicting what the other is going to do next."

"Sounds difficult."

"Yeah, well, it is. Look, I'm not exactly hungry. I think I'll just get something for this bloody headache then go do, go do something else."

"Bye." Sheppard and Shisco said simultaneously.

Please review. I accept any kind of review.


	3. Memories

Thought speak is **Underlined**

Hope you enjoy :D

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

A young Spratt pulled the golden brown cookies out of the oven and put them on the bench. She took off the oven mitt and chucked it on top of the oven.

"Mum!" she yelled, "Cookies are done."

"Just leave them on the bench to cool down, honey."

"Okay." As Spratt walked out of the kitchen she flicked on the christmas lights then head to the lounge. She turned on the lights for the christams tree there as well. Her parents and sisters were reading and eating in the dining room.

Spratt sat in front of the fire with her blanket wrapped around her. Realizing the story she was writing was in her room she got up to get it, leaving her blanket in front of the fire.

When Spratt came out of her room, she gasped. There was an orange flickering glow beneath the door of the kitchen. Her little brother was about to open the door.

"Noo!!! Danny!!" She screamed realizing what it was.

Too late. Danny opened the door and a burst of flame engulfed him. There was a shriek, which was quickly cut off.

Spratt's parents and sisters were on the other side of that fire. The only doors leading to the dining room was the open one on the other side of the flame and one leading to the lounge. The windows would've been too small to get out.

Spratt ran through the wall of fire. The only thoughts running through her head were that this was her fault and she'd be damned if she would just run away to save her own skin. Falling to the floor, Spratt rolled until the flames on her clothes were out. She crawled around until she found her two-year-old sister, Tayla. She couldn't find her parents or older sister, so tucked Tayla under her top and ran back through the fire. Choking, Spratt ran out the front door, down onto the lawn and put Tayla on the ground. Spratt clothes were still burning. She fell down the stairs to the road. The last thing she remembered was the heat and maybe, but she wasn't sure, someone hitting her or rolling her.

Spratt slowly sat up. She was in a white hospital bed. She yelled out for her parents, for Danny, Amy and Tayla, but no one answered. Spratt yelled as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

She could feel someone nudging her, saying her name but she couldn't stop screaming. Something heavy landed on her stomach and she bolted upright. She wasn't in a hospital. Where was she? There was a desk beside her bed, a door and drawers opposite her, a wardrobe in the corner, and door leading to a balcony. A cat lay on her legs. Slowly she remembered where she was. Atlantis. The cat was Shisco.

"Oh, god. Not again" Her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Shisco climbed off Spratt's legs as she drew them up to her. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees, hiding her face.

The only sound came from the clock on the desk, which beeped eight.

'**You okay?'** Shisco asked, nuzzling Spratt's side.

'**I'm fine.'** Spratt growled and pushed him away.

She stood up, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When Spratt emerged from the bathroom, she was all cleaned up. She was wearing the standard uniform and her curly hair was tied back. The only evidence of a bad sleep was the slight circles under her eyes, which Spratt had tried to hide with make-up.

'**What was it?'** Shisco asked.

'**Just a dream'** Spratt replied making sure there was a brick wall surrounding her mind. She knew it wasn't _just_ a dream. It was a memory from when she was ten, but the hell if she was going to let anyone know that, or see how much it bothered her.

'**Let's go get something to eat. We leave at 10.'** Spratt said.

'**Oh, I love your thinking.'**

'**I know you do. Come on.'**

Shisco changed to his human form and followed Spratt out the door.

After Spratt and Shisco had eaten breakfast, gone for a run and had showers, they made their way to the control room.

"Captain. Good sleep?" Major Sheppard teased.

"Oh, Major. It was just wonderful." Spratt replied in a sarcastically nice tone.

"Kendra. Shisco." Elizabeth came over with someone, "This is Major Lorne."

"Major."

"Captain. Shisco." The Majors quickly saluted each other.

"This is a routine mission. Hopefully you're not like your uncle and don't always get into trouble."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Well, try not to."

"I will. Thanks Doctor."

The Major and Captain walked down to the gate. As the gate was dialled, Lorne introduced Spratt and Shisco to his team. Then they went through the gate.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

A/N I know it's short but this seemed like a good place to stop it. Please review.


	4. Shrunk

"Wow." Captain Spratt looked at the ruins. Pillars jutted up from the ground and some were connected by stonewalls. Soft grass surrounded the area and in the distance a jungle of bright green trees.

"Shisco, can you check out the area?" Spratt asked.

Shisco nodded, changed into a falcon and flew away.

"The energy's coming from that." Spratt pointed to a large misty ball, about knee-high, on the ground. Seven crumbling walls ran towards the ball.

Look at the writing Spratt commented, "This isn't Ancient. It's familiar though."

Crouching down beside the misty ball Spratt reached out a hand to touch it.

'**DON'T TOUCH THAT!'** Shisco yelled, but it was too late.

Bright light engulfed Spratt. Everyone heard her scream. They stumbled back a couple of feet, shielding their eyes.

Slowly the light dimmed. Shisco ran forward in human form.

Where Spratt was crouching before was a young girl, about ten-years-old. Her skin was red, as if burnt. Her brown eyes had no twinkle and her brown hair was only a few centimeters long and hung limp.

"Major, dial the gate." Shisco ordered, crouching beside the child.

The girl looked around and cried out when she saw Shisco.

"Who are you?! Get away from me." Tears started streaming down her face. "I want my mum.

"My name's Shisco." He replied kindly, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. Come with me. Everything's going to be fine." Shisco looked into her eyes. His eyes had turned from purple to misty with no visible pupil. His voice was coated with sugar.

Still crying, the child crawled to Shisco and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently he stood up, sliding an arm behind her knees and the other around her shoulders. The girl buried her face in Shisco's shoulder as he walked back to the gate.

"I called for a med team." Major Lorne said.

Shisco nodded and walked through the gate.

"Who's this?" Elizabeth asked when she saw Shisco come through the gate with a child in his arms. "I'm sure I told you about the protocol."

Major Lorne and his team stepped through and the gate shut down.

Elizabeth noticed someone was missing, "Where's Kendra?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure that this _is_ her." Shisco replied, nodding his head to the child in his arms.

Carson came into the gate room with a gurney and med team, "What 'appened?"

Noticing the child in Shisco's arms, he beckoned him over.

Even with all the commotion, the girl had managed to fall asleep. Slowly Shisco laid her on the gurney.

"Let's get her to the infirmary."

Shisco watched as they wheeled her away then walked to the briefing room. Major Lorne and his team were already there, telling Elizabeth what had happened.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

The young girl felt something prick her arm and slowly sat up. There was a man with a long white coat beside her bed.

"Hello, love. Do you want to tell me your name?"

"Jess." She whispered.

"Jess, that's a lovely name. Mine's Carson."

Jess pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Burying her face in her knees, she started crying.

Hearing the muffled noise Carson turned and asked, "Love, what's wrong."

Jess started rocking and murmuring something repeatedly, "It's my fault."

"Jess what's your fault?"

"Fire."

"What fire? Sweet, tell me what happened? I can't help you if I don't know."

Jess didn't answer.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

Jess shook her head fiercely. She couldn't sleep. If she did, she knew she would see the flames again, hear their screams.

"Okay. At least lie down and rest."

Slowly jess lay down but daren't close her eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Love."

Carson left the infirmary to run the blood, and then find Elizabeth.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

A/N Yay 4th chapter up :D hope you enjoyed it. I'm about to type the next chap soon so that won't take to long to get up :D


	5. Scared

Fifth chap YAY.

Disclaimer: same as chap 1 and 2. They apply for all chapters.

Hope you enjoy :D

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

"Carson?"

"It's definitely Captain Spratt, but she's eleven years old. She only seems to have the memories she had at that age. Right now, she's resting, but refused to sleep. She's recovering from third degree burns that should've happened at least a week ago."

Elizabeth nodded, "Carson keep an eye on her. Major Lorne, I'll get you to take a team of scientists back to the planet and don't let them touch the same thing as Spratt."

"And me?" Shisco asked.

"I thought you might want to stay with Kendra."

Shisco smiled, "Thank you."

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

"Don't touch that." Lorne said pointing to the large round crystal.

"What was she doing touching alien devices anyway? She should've got a proper scientist, like myself, to look at it first."

"I heard she has a habit of doing that."

"Oh really, well-"

"Are you just going to talk all day or actually do something useful, McKay?"

"Well, it would help if I could actually read this. Zelenka!"

"What?"

"What does this say?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Spratt said it isn't Ancient." Major Lorne pointed out.

"Did she say what it was?"

"Nope. She only said 'it isn't Ancient but it's familiar.'"

"This is hopeless. Lets get back to Atlantis and see if the Data base has anything."

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

There were flames. It was hot. The heat and smoke was choking her. She cried out but heard no reply.

Suddenly Jess gasped. There were no flames, but she still felt like she was choking, and it was still hot.

Jess looked around. She was in a hospital, no that wasn't the right word. What had the man called it? An infirmary, that was it. She was in an infirmary. The heat and choking was from the green sheets twisted around her. Slowly she untangled herself and got off the bed, almost standing on a sleeping tiger. Jess walked to an office beside the infirmary. The man, Carson, had said if she wanted or needed anything, he would be in there.

The door automatically opened and the ten-year-old walked in. Carson was sitting at his desk asleep, with his head lying on papers.

Jess pulled over another chair, curled up on it and latched onto Carson's arm as if it was her favorite toy.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Carson woke up to find his arm being tightly clung to. Looking over he saw a pair of large brown eyes staring at him.

"Morning, love. I'm going to need my arm back."

Jess released his arm and whispered, "I'm hungry."

"Then let's go get some food, aye?"

Jess nodded and stood up.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

After getting some cereal and fruit for breakfast, and sitting at a table, Carson asked, "So, love, what made you come into me office in the middle of the night?"

"Fire," Jess murmured, "scared."

"What fire?" Carson knew there hadn't been a fire in his infirmary, someone would've noticed.

"My fault."

"Jess, tell me about this fire. Why is it your fault?"

"My fault it started. I started it." Tears had started to stream down Jess's cheeks.

"Carson." Rodney waltzed into the mess hall, "Where's Shisco?"

""Ah, he should still be in the infirmary."

"He wasn't when I-" Rodney noticed the crying Jess and asked, "What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing." Carson protested.

"Oh, well, I need to find Shisco. The writings on the ruins wasn't Ancient. No one recognized it, so we looked in the database and it has a reference saying it's Furling but not saying what it says."

"Doctor McKay? You were looking for me?" Shisco said as he came into the mess hall.

McKay repeated what he just said to Carson, then almost dragged Shisco off to the gate room.

Carson turned back around and almost swore. Jess was gone.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Please review. I love you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit different from what I had on paper but oh well. See you for the next chap :D


	6. Remember Today

Sorry it took so long, people. I've had school. Only five days left then I'll have all the time in the world. Hope you like this chap.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

"Well? Can you read it?" McKay asked.

"If you're quiet I might just read it out loud for you."

McKay didn't say a thing.

"Loosely translated it talks about a great race, called the Furlings. A group of Furlings created this device so when they grew old, they could activate it. It would make them young again. They would have all the knowledge from before they activated it. As a safeguard, they made sure that only someone with Furling blood or a bonded who knew the Furling ways could use it. Eventually another group of Furlings found out about it. They fought over the use or misuse of the device and in the process, it was broken or altered. Neither group wanted to fight over it any longer so left it broken and moved to another galaxy."

"If it can only be activated by someone with Furling blood or a bonded who knew Furling ways, why did it work for Spratt?" Major Lorne asked.

"Spratt is my bonded, I was teaching her our ways."

"Oh. Right."

"Spratt lost her memory because the device is broken. The device takes the user back to the age they were thinking of."

"And Spratt was thinking of being ten? Hey! What are you doing?"

Shisco had crouched down beside the device and laid a hand on it. Closing his eyes, he blocked the device from making him younger and focused on its memory. Seeing what Spratt was thinking when she touched it.

Images flashed in front of his eyes: the day they met, Chris dying, the torture by a goa'uld, a fire, flames and screaming. Shocked Shisco wrenched his hand away.

"What was that?" McKay asked, moving his hand away from his eyes.

"Later." Shisco said, "Let's get back to Atlantis."

Lorne dialed the gate and sent through his IDC.

"Are you going to tell me what you just did?" McKay asked.

"I said later. I don't want to repeat myself more than once."

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

"Doctor. I know how to change her back."

"That was quick." Elizabeth said then talking into her radio she told Carson to come to the control room with the girl.

"Ah, we might have a little problem there." Carson replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost her."

'You, you lost her. How?"

"Well, she was there, then I looked away and when I looked back she was gone."

"Tell Carson to meet me in Spratt's room. I'll find her." Shisco said, before turning into a German Sheppard and running off.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

"Shisco, what are we doing here?" Carson asked as he walked into Spratt's room.

'**Tracking her down.'** He replied putting his nose on the pillow, **'Let's go'**

Carson followed Shisco out the door and around what seemed like half the city. Eventually they come to a balcony. A person with bouncy brown curls leaned against the rail with her back to them.

'**That's her. Your turn doc.'**

Carson walked over and leant on the rail beside Jess.

"'Remember today, today life is good.' That's something my older sister said to me at every birthday and every Christmas for as long as I could remember." Jess said.

"When you lose someone there are always those little bits that stay with you.

She looked at him her eyes full with unspilled tears, "You've lost someone."

Carson stared into the distance, "Aye. Being a doctor you do lose people, it's something you can never get used to. Each person is different, each person is an individual with their own little quirks. But it's not only the people that have passed on that you lose. Sometimes if you love someone and they move away with no explanation that can hurt as welll. You're left hoping that maybe you'll see them again, that maybe they'll come back into your life. Eventually you convince yourself that you don't like them anymore and you grow cold towards them so when they do come back it's too late. It's hard, when you can't save them all."

Jess reached over and hugged Carson, "I'm sorry." She whispered, and silently cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, love. You have nothing to be sorry for. There's something I want to show you. You'll love it."

Jess pulled away and nodded.

"Let's go."

'**I'll meet you there Doc.'** Shisco thought before running off again.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Hope everyone liked it. I should have the next chap up in a few days.

Brownie points for anyone that can tell me where the quote 'Remember today. Today life is good.' Came from. It's a very famous movie and book. :D


	7. Reversed

Last chapter:D I'll be writing a few sequels and maybe a prequel about Spratt's time at the SGC.

Hope you all liked my story :D

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

"It's simple. All you have to do is touch the crystal and think about being thirty-five again. Shisco's going to help you."

"That doesn't sound simple Rodney." Carson pointed out.

Rodney glared at him.

Shisco crouched down beside Jess, "Give me your hand and put your other hand on it."

"One second." Jess walked over to Carson and said, "I want to tell you this before I lose the nerve to. Years ago, I wouldn't let myself get close to people for fear of getting hurt so I pushed them away. Then you came into my life. You helped me get through med school and you cared for Tayla as if you were her brother. What I did was stupid and cowardice. I thought I was getting to close to you so I lessened the pain I might feel by leaving. Once in a lifetime means you get no second chance. I hope we weren't a once in a lifetime thing."

"You remember?" asked the shocked Doctor.

"Only that."

After giving Carson a quick hug, she walked back over to the device and did what Shisco told her to. Shisco directed her thoughts to when she stepped onto this planet. Taking his control off the device, he let it reverse what it had first done.

Bright light engulfed Shisco and Jess. Shisco blocked the energy from coming into him and steered it towards Jess. Eventually the light subsided. Where the ten-year-old Jess stood a minute ago was now the thirty-five-year-old Spratt.

"It worked." Rodney exclaimed.

"Thank you." Spratt said to Shisco. Turning to Carson she said, "I'm sorry," and fainted.

Carson knelt down beside her and checked her pulse, a little fast, but steady. "Let's get her back to Atlantis."

Shisco picked up Spratt and carried her through the gate.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Shisco and Carson were in the infirmary talking in quiet voices.

"She's just exhausted. After a few days rest she'll be fine. Right now, she's sleeping, which is what you should be doing.. Go, back to your room and get good nights sleep." Carson said.

"Fine doc. I'll see you in the morning." Shisco replied before doing as the doctor ordered.

Carson ran a tired hand through his hair. He knew he should be taking his own advice but he couldn't stop thinking about everything the younger Spratt had said. He was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts by a scream cutting through the air. Beckett recognized the voice and ran over to Spratt's bed.

"Captain! Wake-up." He shook her but she wouldn't wake.

"Noo!" She screamed again but quieter and sounding more broken.

"Kenny!" He slapped her on the cheek and almost got hit on the head as she bolted up right. Her eyes darted frantically around the room, trying to get their bearings.

"C-Carson?"

"Aye. I'm here. I think we need to have a little talk about this fire."

Spratt looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. Eventually she told him her tale.

"I'm sorry." Carson said once she had finished.

"Carson, I don't want your pity or sympathy. I told you because you asked and I don't want you to treat me any differently or to repeat it to _anyone_."

Carson nodded and stood up, "If you want I can give you some sleeping pills so you don't dream."

Spratt nodded, "Thank you."

The End

Thank you to everyone who's read my story. :D

I should have the start of a sequel up within a week. But if I don't I've only got five days of school left then I'll have all the time in the world.

I'm writing a sequel. It's going to be called Relaxation. It should be up before mid febuary, it would be earlier but I wan't be near a computer for a while :) Please read when it's up. :D

Thank you

Pranksta :D


End file.
